


Sam Winchester

by Trystings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystings/pseuds/Trystings
Summary: Sam's face when Castiel explained where the hedonism comes in.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil drawing


End file.
